Chaotic Emeralds
by sicco
Summary: a story about what happens when the emeralds are even MORE powerful.


It was a clear, sunny summer day. The sun light shimmered and twinkled off the waves of the ocean, but there was something out of place in this mostly blue place. about half a dozen massive red airships floated in the sky. The sunlight also shined upon these huge beastly machines, their deadly weapons glistening threateningly. Suddenly, a blue biplane with four wings flew towards the ships. The turrets on the airships turned to face the blue plane, locking onto it with their aiming systems. missiles, lasers, and even some mortar flew at the blue plane. But the biplane had been built by a mechanical genius. The plane swerved and dodged the fire with amazing accuracy. If you were to look closer at the plane, you would see that the plane had yellow trim. you would also notice that two figures, one red and one blue, leaped from the plane towards the biggest airship. The red figure glided to his destination, while the blue figure plummeted down. the spiky blue figure was headed straight for a missile, but he maneuvered in the air and made contact with the side of the missile and launched himself off it. the blue hedgehog landed on a diagonal rail and grinded on it with nothing but his special red shoes.

Dr. Eggman was sitting in his control room, grumbling angrily to himself. he hadn't expected sonic to try to infiltrate his base today. and he was just starting his Chaos Emerald experiment. "Blasted hedgehog." Eggman mumbled to himself. Eggman strode into the elevator and the door closed. a few seconds later, Eggman appeared in his Laboratory. Eggman was confident that not even sonic could get past his security bots and his deadly labyrinth. Dr. Eggman went to the control panel and typed on the keyboard. suddenly, a machine with six chaos emeralds appeared before him. Eggman pressed the intercom button and summoned shadow the hedgehog to his location. shadow appeared instantly in a blue flash.

"Could you not do that please?" Eggman asked. "these machines are very sensitive and your teleportation field isn't exactly stable."

"bite me.' was the hedgehog's reply.

"no need to get lippy. I just need the green emerald for my experiment." said the doctor.

"your doing the experiment now? you do realize that were under attack.?" Shadow asked.

'by a single hedgehog, yes. don't worry. not even sonic can get in here. and if he does, metal sonic will be hear to take him down." eggman gestured to the robotic copy of the blue hero. who was standing in the corner. the robot made shadow uncomfortable. It was an example of the doctor's newfound power over the chaos emeralds. if he put the prototype's program into all of his robots, Then Eggman would have an army that actually stood a chance of defeating shadow. Shadow handed the green emerald to the doctor, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Dr. Eggman took the Emerald and placed it in it's own compartment in the machine. All seven chaos emeralds were lined up in a circle, and they started to glow ominously. Eggman then took control of the machine, and pressed a series of buttons and flicked some switches. The glow increased, and the sounds of turbines turning could be heard from below. Monitors showed the power put into the machine and the power output of the Emeralds.

" HEhheeheha!" Eggman laughed. "More power!"

Dr. Eggman turned a dial that increased the power. energy flowed into the emeralds, changing them into something... more. they were giving out more power then they were taking in. The circuits in the machine melted and sparks flew. Eggman reeled as he got a shock from the short-circuiting control panel. the Emeralds shone with blinding light, and shadow stepped out of the room.

Two floors below, a certain blue hedgehog heard an explosion from above. he ran to it.

Eggman rose from the pile of rubble with a face full of ash and his large mustache pulled to one side in a comical manner. Eggman looked t his laboratory, dumbfounded. Everything in his lab had been destroyed. 'oh well' he thought, 'at least it didn't damage the ship.' Then sonic the hedgehog, Eggman's mortal enemy, burst in through the blast doors.

"Hey, Egghead! watcha up to?" the hedgehog remarked. three security drones swooped in after sonic. sonic jumped into the air and landed on a droid. then after sonic did a break dance-like attack, the droid exploded. the explosions propelled sonic into the air above it. sonic did a spinning kick on another droid, slicing it clean in half. sonic curled into a ball and blasted himself at the remaining droid, sending bits of it everywhere. Sonic landed on a pile of junk. Eggman called out to metal sonic. metal sonic's head appeared from beneath a pile of junk. metal sonic looked up to see that the real sonic was standing on his head. Sonic bent over to look metal sonic in the eye. metal sonic did a flip, sending sonic flying. sonic landed on his feet, but then notice that Eggman was pointing a laser gun at him.

"That's new." sonic said. Eggman fired laser blasts at sonic, but sonic dodged it Matrix style, as if he were playing limbo. the lasers zoomed right over sonic, but Metal Sonic came and kicked him in the side like a spiky blue football. sonic flew across the room, almost hitting shadow, who had just came back into the room. shadow ducked and the blue blur went right over him. shadow rolled to the remains of the machine that had held the chaos emeralds in it. Shadow reached in and pulled out the green emerald. shadow came close to smirking, then stood up and backed against a wall to get out of the way of the fight. just because he was working for Eggman at the time, that didn't mean he was his bodyguard. Sonic ran at metal sonic and punched at him, but Metal caught his fist in his palm and pushed his fist down while grabbing his shoulder. Metal sonic flipped sonic right over his head. sonic turned and landed on his feat, then flipped back and kicked metal sonic's head. Metal Sonic stumbled back towards the chaos emerald machine. Metal sonic held his open hand over an emerald compartment and sent an electric signal through the air at it. the spring loaded bottom of the compartment shot up, propelling the light blue chaos emerald into metal sonic's hand.

"pfft, like you can even do anything with that." sonic exclaimed. Metal Sonic aimed his fist at sonic, and a spiralling energy blast erupted out of it. sonic leaped to the side, but the blast nicked sonic's side and sent him spinning. everything else in the room went flying except Eggman and Shadow. Sonic slammed against the wall and crumpled to the floor. sonic looked up at Metal sonic standing over him. "that's also a new trick. now let's see what I can do." sonic said. sonic caught the dark blue emerald in his open hand without taking his eyes off metal sonic. sonic got up and spun on the spot. metal sonic did the same thing.

"CHAOS..." said sonic.

"CHAOS..." said Metal Sonic in his metallic voice.

"CONTROL!!" they said in unison.

the two blue chaos emeralds reacted to each other's power, and they affected all the other chaos emeralds in the room as well. shadow looked at the green emerald in his hand as green sparks began to fly through the air around it. "dammit..." shadow muttered. Multicolour bolts of electricity crackled all over the room. Tails was flying around the ship and saw section of it explode. Tails worried that sonic was in there, but his worries intensified as the rest of the ship started to explode as well. "Sonic..."Tails whimpered. but sonic would not die today. sonic landed on a flying piece of debris and launched himself off of that. sonic landed on a steal beam falling through the air and ran along it. sonic jumped off the end of the beam and landed on a rail. sonic grinded on the rail as sparks shot up behind him. the rail was joined by two parallel rails to either side of it. sonic saw a red echidna gliding over his head, then land on the rail to sonic's left.

"What did you do?" asked knuckles.

it's.. complicated. let's just say that metal sonic is more powerful... he can use chaos control." answered sonic.

"Are you serious?" asked knuckles. then shadow appeared on the rail to the other side of sonic.

"Hey shadow. what's up?" sonic said.

"We need to get out of here, Sonic." shadow said.

"That's a good idea, captain obvious!" exclaimed Sonic.

The X Tornado was flying beneath the rails, and the Echidna and both hedgehogs jumped down between the rails and landed on the wings of the plane. Tails greeted them, but was interrupted when he had to swerve to avoid the rails falling on the plane. the plane was still dodging flying flaming metal, but now it was fragments of the ship instead of ammunition. sonic could make out the shape of Sunday Island near the horizon.

"Hey," sonic exclaimed jokingly. "I can see my house from here!" A fiery red light shot past sonic's ear as he said this. the red light was followed by a silver light, an yellow light, and a purple light. The lights shot away from the airship around the X tornado. the lights were the chaos emeralds, and they were heading towards Sunday island. suddenly the engine died.

We're losing altitude." Tails called out. they began to descend, but Tails was clever. Tails pushed a button that made the four wings combine and turn into two wings. the wide winged plane glided at a good altitude towards the island, but there weren't out of the woods yet. ten minutes later, clouds began to form in the sky, and they turned dark. "looks like a storm." sonic commented.

"That's no ordinary storm." Shadow commented.

It began to rain heavily and the wind blew fiercely. The wind pounded against the X Tornado, sending in a spiraling descent. The Biplane and it's passengers were about to crash against the base of a seaside cliff with jagged rocks.

"ABANDON SHIP!! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!" Knuckles screamed before leaping off the plane and gliding to safety.

"what a wuss, right Tails?" sonic said, glancing over at his two-tailed buddy. but Tails was not in the cockpit. sonic noticed Tails flying away as well.

"Huh. guess it's just us hedgehogs, right shadow?" sonic said to shadow.

"Guess again." Shadow said, and was gone in a flash of blue light.

"How come everyone can fly or teleport but me?" sonic asked to no one in particular.

Sonic leaped into the air and curled into his ball form at the last second before the plane his the rocks. the X Tornado exploded, sending sonic straight up into the air. sonic uncurled from his ball form and leaped from rock to towering rock up along the cliff. then, when he had gained enough speed, he simply ran straight up the side of the cliff.

Later, Sonic met up with the others and they walked to the house that Tails and Sonic shared. the storm over Sunday island was worsening . lightning streaked across the sky. they regrouped in sonic's living room and Shadow told them what he knew about Dr. Eggman's plans.

"A few months ago, Dr. Eggman was experimenting with the chaos emeralds, trying to initiate a chaos control." shadow said. "He was finally successful, and he put the program into metal sonic. That's how he was able to do chaos control when you fought him."

"But what was Egghead doing with all seven of the emeralds?" sonic asked.

I think Eggman was trying to enhance the power of the chaos emeralds, because his robots take up too much energy while initiating a chaos control, they would sometimes blow a fuse." said Shadow. " he needed the emeralds to transmit some other power into the robots as well as conduct the chaos control."

"So know the chaos emeralds are even more powerful?!" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." answered Shadow. "They are so powerful that I can sense their power as if they were all on the ground right outside this house."

"Actually, your not too far off." responded Tails. "When Eggman's ship blew up, the machine that the emeralds were in was blasted in the direction of Sunday Island. When it was hurtling through the sky around the X tornado, the machine broke apart and the emeralds were scattered all over the island."

"Alright!" sonic said. "That means that collecting them will be even easier, since there all on this island. pass me the Emerald scanner and I be back with all of them in a flash!"

"Okay." said Tails, and he walked into the other room.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, Sonic," Knuckles intervened," but the chaos emeralds sometimes warp the area around them. With their increased power, things could get more dangerous the closer you get to them."

Then Tails came back holding a handheld device and said "there's something wrong with the scanner, Sonic. All I'm getting is static."

shadow asked "Can I take a look at it?" and Tails handed it to him. "hhm" shadow said. "Is the scanning mechanism within this machine, or is it an outside force that relays information on the Chaos Emeralds to it?"

"Um... I have a satellite that detects the chaos emeralds' locations and relays it to the scanner." Tails answered.

"Well then, the storm must be causing atmospheric interference." shadow replied. "In fact, I think the chaos emeralds are the cause of the storm itself."

Sonic leaned over to Knuckles and said;" I didn't know shadow could speak nerd."

Knuckles snickered and Shadow kicked Sonic in the face.


End file.
